


Wesley {The hero} saves Willow {The maiden}

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Wesley saves Willow's life from Spike. This is an AU. In itDoyle died before Spike was implanted.





	Wesley {The hero} saves Willow {The maiden}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy TVS and Angel the series belongs to Joss Whedon and  
> David Greenwalt. And that includes the characters in this story.  
> Spoilers: "The Inititave" {I think that is the one when Willow is  
> attacked by a "fangless" Spike.} "Hero" and "Parting Gifts", as well.

Spike leans over Willow to drain her of her blood. Before he could,  
the door was kicked open. And stood a man in black leather garbs and  
a black motorcycle helmet.

The figure brought out a small, loaded crossbow. He then pointed his  
weapon at Spike. "Willow, if you wish to live, come with me." He said  
in an English accent. He held out his free hand.

Willow ran over to her rescuer, and took his hand. The two backed out  
of the dorm room slowly. "Spike, if you follow us, I will turn you to  
a pile of ash." The unknown hero threatened.

Spike disbelieved the threat. He jumped at the motorcyclist. That is  
the last mistake he ever made. 

The leather-clad englishman pulled the trigger. The arrow pierced the  
vampire's cold, dead heart. The only thing that was left was an  
unusual microchip. 

Willow noticed it. "This looks like nothing I've ever seen." The  
young hacker mentioned. She picked it up and put it in her purse. As  
soon as she went to her salvation, all the lights went out.

Willow was automatically frightened. Her would-be "knight in shining  
armour" sensed this. "Willow, we must leave. Spike might not be the  
only threat." He reasoned. "Who ever put that device in Spike, might  
still be around." He then lead the scared Wiccan into the hallway.

As they were about to flee three men in camoflauge and military  
equipment stopped them. Those men also seemed dangerous. "I'm picking  
up no readings from the HST, sir. What should we do?" One of them  
asked.

As the leader pondered what is the right course, the other one spoke  
up. "Take them to isolation." He said rather hot-headedly.

The field commander was annoyed at his rash judgement. "The chip  
obviously worked. They are both fine, so we let them go." He said  
logically. 

While they argued what to do, someone came up behind them and  
attacked them. "Willow! Go!" Buffy shouted. The slayer then shot off  
a flare gun that ricocheted off the walls untill it dissipated. 

The three men were momentarially blinded. This gave Buffy, Willow and  
her hero ample time to escape. When they finally made it outside,  
Buffy and Willow noticed an old friend.

Angel. And he was sitting on the hood of a black convertible. When he  
saw Willow, he breathed a sigh of relief. The ensouled vampire moved  
his attention to the motorcyclist. "Thanks, Wes. You did a great job  
in there." He paid the man a compliment.

He nodded in return. "Your welcome, Angel. I just made Willow's  
safety my main priority." He mentioned.

Meanwhile, Willow's mind was in overdrive. ~Wes. Wes. Why does that  
name seem so familiar?~ Then it hit her. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce!?"  
Willow shrieked.

Wes turned his attention to the redhead. "I'm flattered that you  
remember me, Willow." The former Watcher said. "I've always felt that  
your intellect matched you beauty." Wesley mentioned.

Hearing this, Willow's face blended with her hair. Then to cover the  
blush up, she put her hands on her face.

Buffy smiled at this. ~This is the first time Willow acted like  
herself since Oz left.~ She then turned her attention to Angel. "How  
did you know to be here? Right when Willow was attacked?" The slayer  
asked.

Angel gave Buffy a look of sternuss. "Cordelia had a vision of Willow  
being attacked by Spike. The three of us rushed here hoping that we  
would arrive in time. And as you can see, we were." He explained.

Buffy had a look of perplexment. "Doyle has the visions. How did  
Cordelia get them?" She asked.

Angel had a look of brooding on his face. "Doyle passed the visons on  
to Cordelia. Then he sacrificed his life to save a boatload of half-  
demons. In the process he also saved Cordelia's and my life." He said.

A moan brought everyone's attention to the back seat. Angel went over  
and checked on his passenger. She sat up. It was Cordelia. "Did we  
arrive in time? Is Willow okay?" The seer asked.

Angel smiled at her. "Yes she is. In fact, she's right here." He  
answered her. "Did you sleep well, Cordelia?" Angel asked with great  
concern.

Cordelia nodded. "Yes. That last vision really took alot out of me."

Buffy was a bit annoyed by the compasion shown by her ex and  
Cordy. "Okay, next question. How did Wesley show up in L.A.?" She  
asked.

"I'll take care of this one, Angel." Cordelia said. "Wes was in L.A.  
hunting down a demon that Angel was looking for. But it happened to  
be the wrong one.

"The one they should have been looking for, was at Angel  
Investigations. With me. That damn empath demon knocked me out. Then  
took me to an auction. Before they could remove my eyes, Angel and  
Wes showed up. They rescued me." She smiled at Angel.

"Excuse me. But perhaps we should leave before more of those men show  
up?" Wesley said.

Angel turned to Wesley. "You're right, Wes." He turned his attention  
to Willow and Buffy. "Hop in. We'll drop you off at Giles." He  
invited them into his car.

Willow spoke up. "Um, Angel? If it's okay with you, I'd rather ride  
with Wesley." She said. By now, her blush had vanished. "Besides,  
I've never ridden on a motorcycle before." The hacker admitted.

Wesley nodded. "I don't mind. Here you go. I hope you don't mind the  
color." He handed a pink colored helmet to Willow.

Willow shook her head. "No. Pink is my favorate color." Willow  
remarked. She then took the helmet and put it on her head.

Wesley helped Willow with the strap at the bottom. The two then  
boarded the motorcycle and left for Giles' house.

The three remaining individuals got into Angel's car. "Uh, Buffy?  
You'll have to sit in the back." Angel mentioned.

Buffy's head snapped towards Angel. "What? Why?" She asked  
indignantly.

Angel sighed. "Because only two people can fit up front. And those  
two people are Cordelia and myself." He answered truthfully.

Cordelia looked at Buffy like a lioness protecting her  
territory. "Angel and I have been dating. When I was kidnapped, that  
event opened Angel's eyes to me. He told me that he was sick out of  
his mind with worry." The seer relayed the information to the slayer.

Buffy didn't say anything at all. She just sat in the back seat and  
buckled the seatbelt.

And the three didn't say a word, not untill they arrived at Giles'.

"Oh..." Buffy started.

"...my..." Cordelia continued.

"...God." Angel finished.

Wesley and Willow were playing tounge hockey with their tonsols.  
Wesley had opened his left eyelid to see Angel, Cordy and Buffy  
standing there with their jaws hitting the ground. "Um...Willow, she  
um...wanted to um...thank me for um...saving her life." Wesley  
stuttered. 

"And you decided the best way was to play tounge twister with my best  
friend?" Buffy asked in a death voice.

Both Willow and Wesley blushed. "Buffy, the kissage was my idea. On  
the way over, I realized that we never gave Wesley a chance. That,  
and I never realized how handsome he truly is." Willow clarified the  
event to Buffy.

Angel cleared his throat. "We should get inside. Giles should be  
waiting for us." The four entered inside.

When Wesley entered, his face was hit by Giles' fist.


End file.
